Harry Potter And The Elemental Towers
by DiamondAir
Summary: A new prophecy has come out. Will Harry have the will to fullfil the new one? Will the four elements be brought toghether in time? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Elemental Towers

Prophecy of the Light

A time will come

When born shall be

Four babes

Of founder's blood

To Gryffindor is given

The power of the Flame

To Ravenclaw is given

The power of the Gale

To Hufflepuff is given

The power of the River

To Slytherin is given

The power of the Quake

Set aside the anger

For join you must

To fight the darkness of death

The power of Light is weak

Will you four defend it?

Restore the Light

Drive back the Dark

Keep life's moving circle

Raise the towers

Complete the circle

Destroy the candle of darkness

Light the fires

That hold the life

The necklace's all consuming

The Ruby of Fire

The Emerald of Earth

The Sapphire of Water

The Diamond of Air

Join to make

The chamber whole

Chosen from the heart

The choice to fight

The choice to heal

To do them both

And you will hold the light

The child marked by the enemy

Shall lead to the three

Enemy's shall be friends

Firechild

Airchild

Waterchild

Earthchild

You must listen to me

A traitor among you

Will seek to harm you

Thrust him from your circle

The Ruby of Fire

The Sapphire of Water

The Diamond of Air

The Emerald of Earth

Join them with your hands

Meet one another

The rings shall greet

To show one to another

Let the power flow

Do not restrain

Only then

Shall Hogwarts stand?

For you must make

A better future

Or see your world destroyed

-The Written Prophecy

Given by: Rowena Ravenclaw Helga Hufflepuff Godric Gryffindor Salazar Slytherin The Founders of Hogwarts


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich and famous.**

Harry Potter and the Elemental Towers

Harry woke with a strangled scream. The dreams just wouldn't stop. For the week he had been at the Dursley's he could not stop from seeing Sirius drop through the vale. As he thought the room heated up the parchment on his desk started to smoke. Harry's eye's looked like emerald flames. He smelled the smoke and was distracted from his thoughts. As his mind turned to the mystery of what happened, a knock sounded at his door.

"Yes?" he asked opening the door.

"Harry," Arthur Weasley said. "Are you ready to go?"

"What?" Harry asked confused. He was leaving after only a week at the Dursley's?

"Yes." Mr. Weasley replied. "You are being taken to Hogwarts. We have found another prophecy and you need to see it."

"You mean I can leave the Dursley's after only being here a week?" Harry asked incredulous.

"Yep." Was the affirmative answer. "Now I'll help you pack we need to leave before your relatives wake up." Mr. Weasley said stepping into the messy room.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. He started to throw all he could into his trunk.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley interrupted. Harry stood up. "You should let me pack." Harry looked confused. "Step back. PACK." He said sweeping his wand around the room. Everything he needed flew into his trunk. It was a mess but Harry thought that it was a good way to hold his possessions.

Harry shut his trunk and turned to grab Hedwig's cage only to see Mr. Weasley holding it. Harry nodded and turned to leave. Mr. Weasley followed him and at the end of privet drive he apparated them to the castle.

"Follow me Harry." Mr. Weasley said walking to the great hall. The first thing Harry saw was the big stone tablet that sat over the teachers table.

"Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "Come." He waved his hand for Harry to come closer to the stone. Harry stepped forward and the a prophecy: (A/N: I won't repeat the prophecy. Those who want to can go reread the last chapter.)

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Dumbledore paused. "'The child marked by the enemy.' That means that you have another prophecy to fulfill. But," he hurried on. "we have reason to believe that this enemy mentioned is none other than Lord Voldemort."

"No." Harry said, shaking his head in denial. "I don't want to hold the weight of another." By the end he was shouting. "I didn't want to hold the first one." They were telling him that he had another to fulfill and that made him mad, the madder he got the hotter the room became. The stone tablet started to glow redder as he got madder. At its apex fire spilled out of the stone. Harry was so mad that he didn't notice the fire or the heat. Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley stepped back. The fire encircled Harry and on his hand a ruby red ring appeared on his ring finger. Startled by the feel of what seemed pure warmth Harry opened his eyes and stared around himself as the fire grew bigger and bigger. He grew scared and then the feeling disappeared as the fire danced around him. He felt a weight settle around his neck and finger. Lifting his hand he saw the ring and placing the hand to his neck he felt a sphere. The ring was just a band of ruby but gave off great heat and if you looked close enough you could see dancing flames. He lifted the sphere and saw a ruby cut into a thousand facets. As he put the sphere down to where it rested, in the hollow of his neck, he felt a flame seared his right cheek. He lifted his hand to the area and felt nothing. The fire started to die down and it seemed to flow into Harry.

The fire died and as Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley approached Harry they saw the ring on his hand and the necklace. But the strangest thing that they saw was a picture of a fire on his cheek. The flames danced a sent a flurry of sparks up into Harry's hair and from there they flew into the air. Harry was on the ground unconscious.

Dumbledore sent Mr. Weasley home and levitated Harry to the Hospital wing. The matron Madam Pomphrey started to look after Harry. She noticed the flames on his cheek and the ring and necklace. "Dumbledore, I can't get this ring or necklace off." She said.

"I don't know what placed them there in the first place, Poppy." Dumbledore replied.

Madam Pomfrey was shocked. It was rare that Dumbledore said he couldn't do anything. Especially in regards to magic. "Then there is this picture on his cheek." She said disregarding his inability to tell what magic was used. "I can't tell what placed it on there and I can't tell how to take it off either."

"All I can tell is that it will show on the four who are in the prophecy." Dumbledore replied. "And it can't be taken off only covered."

"So how do we cover it?" Pomfrey asked. She wanted to help the boy, he was already gawked at.

"Only he can cover it." Dumbledore said. "And it will be covered by his will, but it will show if the one of the other three show up."

"So we have to wait for him to wake up to cover it?" Pomfrey asked.

"No, he already wants to cover it up. See." Dumbledore said. He was right, as Madam Pomfrey turned to look at Harry the fire turned paler and paler until you could barely see it.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

**Reviews will be appreciated. They will help me to know where the story line shall lead in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rowling does. If I did then I would be rich, famous, and not on here.**

**To all those who have waited for the next Chapter. I'm extremely sorry. I've suffered from writers block and didn't know what to do next.**

Harry Potter and the Elemental Towers

Harry woke up and felt something on his neck. Lifting his hand he saw a red ring. Place his hand on his neck he felt an orb. He slowly lifted it up and saw a red sphere that looked like fire. Harry dropped the orb as the door burst open.

Dumbledore walked in, "Harry, you're awake." He sat on the side of his bed.

"Professor." Harry said politely. Harry's instincts were screaming at him to keep his fire silent.

"What have you noticed since you woke up?" Dumbledore asked.

"What was I supposed to notice?" Harry asked.

"Hm…" Dumbledore thought for a second. "It is possible that your magic has to adjust to the influx of power… Or it could just be a failsafe for those who are not or are the heirs."

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Dumbledore said airily waving it aside. "You Harry are the heir to Gryffindor's legacy. There is a prophecy that says that you are the heir of Gryffindor."

"Firechild." Harry whispered.

"What?'' Dumbledore asked.

"I said, 'Firechild.'" Harry repeated.

"Where did you get that name from?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Stone Tablet." Harry replied.

Dumbledore was stumped. He knew Harry was strong but not strong enough to remember things that he couldn't.

"Firechild, Airchild, Waterchild, Earthchild, You must listen to me, A traitor among you, Will seek to harm you, Thrust him from your circle, The Ruby of Fire, The Sapphire of Water, The Diamond of Air, The Emerald of Earth, Join them with your hands, Meet one another, The rings shall greet, To show one to another, Let the power flow, Do not restrain, Only then, Shall Hogwarts stand?, For you must, make, A better future, Or see your world destroyed." Harry repeated.

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry repeated what he said. "I still didn't get that." Dumbledore said.

"I thought so." Harry said. "The words started to warp themselves as soon as you heard them, didn't they?" Not giving him a chance to say anything Harry continued. "There is a part spelled so that only the heirs may remember it."

Dumbledore froze. _I've never heard of this type of magic before._ He thought.

Harry got up and started to walk out of the hospital wing. He moved so fast that he was across the room before Dumbledore moved.

Harry went to the kitchens and got some food before going to Gryffindor tower and lying down.

** Okay I need ideas for the Sltherin and Hufflepuff heirs. I've got the Ravenclaw one but I am stumped for the others. I'm not going to do Draco he has too much potential as a Death Eater. Now, The usual stuff about reviews. PLEEEEEEEEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rowling does. If I did then I would be rich, famous, and not on here.**

**I'll just repeat last chapters beginning, so here. To all those who have waited for the next Chapter. I'm extremely sorry. I've suffered from writers block and didn't know what to do next.**

**Harry Potter and the Elemental Towers**

The next day Dumbledore brought in a fighting instructor. His name was Raynold DvAneld. He was an expert in swords, staffs, bows and arrows, fist fighting, maces, and a whip sword.

Raynold DvAneld had Harry learn all of the weapons he had, as well as magic that could influence emotions. Harry's days were now spent so that the mornings were with weapon practice and the afternoons were with the magic. McGonagall taught him Advanced Transfiguration, Flitwick taught Advanced Charms, and Snape taught Advanced Potions.

Over the next two months Harry noticed that he was able to keep at the weapons longer and cast spells longer and stronger. Of course he was still not as strong as the teachers but he was catching up quickly. The only thing that had his teachers stumped was that when he cast spells they looked like liquid fire thrown at a high speed.

Harry woke up the day that everyone else was supposed to arrive he went through his usual routine of weapon practice lunch spell practice snack. Now he was waiting for the train to arrive.

He heard the whistle in the distance. From his window in the tower he watched as it pulled up. A flood of black exited the steam engine. He turned and walked down to the Great Hall. He merged with the students as they entered. Turning he scanned those already here. His eyes skipped over the Prophecy (Which was only permanently visible to himself and not to everyone else) to scan the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione sat at the head of the table. He knew that they had looked for him everywhere but he had been so absorbed in his training that he couldn't write them. The seats near them were already full so Harry sat near the end of the table.

McGonagall brought the Sorting Hat out. The hall fell quiet as the hat burst into song:

The blood is spreading

The Chaos reigning

Yet the hope is here

The ones of the fire, air, water, and earth

Already the Fire wakens

Air is stirring

Water and Earth are sleeping yet

I must warn you

The mirror is resonating

The demon awakening

The towers are appearing

Yet the houses must align

Intelligent Ravenclaw

Diligent Hufflepuff

Strengthen what you have

Brave Gryffindor

Cunning Slytherin

Set aside the struggles

For united Hogwarts will stand

The Light is weak

The Dark is strong

War shall soon break out

Lords Gryffindor and Slytherin

Ladies Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

You are called on again

Fire your tower is here

Wait for the others

The turning of the sun will reveal them

The hat fell silent. Instantly the Hall started to fill with whispers. Harry mulled over what the hat said. It was basically what the Prophecy stated. Air, Fire, Water, and Earth must unite to defeat the Dark Lord. 'The turning of the sun will reveal them' that meant that they would appear during the year.

"Silence." Dumbledore called. Instantly the Hall fell silent. The sorting continued as if the hat had not said anything other than the usual.

The sorting ended with "Zundell, Mathew" being sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Now that we are all sorted, I won't waste time while we are all hungry. So, tuck in." Dumbledore said standing temporarily. Instantly the plates filled with food, and everyone started to eat.

** Again any more idea's for Hufflepuff and Slytherin heirs? I'll set up a poll soon so you can chose. I have no idea who to do it as.**

**Hufflepuff: Susan Bones, Enie Macmillian, Terry Boots**

**Slytherin: Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, **

JediMasterMiraxHorn: I may just take your idea but not before Malfoy turns evil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rowling does. If I did then I would be rich, famous, and not on here.**

**I know this chapter is really short but I am still at a slight stand still. Should I have Harry introduce who he really is early or later? Anyway Here goes.**

**My friend Saraji 06 would like some reviews so if you have time just go to my profile and look at my favorite authors. He/she is right there.**

**Harry Potter and the Elemental Towers**

"What's that smell?" A kid next to Harry said. Harry sniffed the air; there was the faint scent of ashes. Other than that there was nothing but food. Harry shrugged and continued to eat.

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry countered.

"We've been trying to contact you all summer mate," Ron said stuffing his face with food. "Why haven't you replied."

"I never received any mail." Harry said.

"We must have mailed you a thousand times." Ron said.

"That doesn't change the fact that I didn't receive any mail." Harry said.

"Where were you this whole time?" Hermione asked. "We heard the other adults talk about how you were moved from the Dursleys, but they never seemed to worry."

"I was here." Harry said as they reached the Gryffindor common room. "See you in the morning." He said.

"Night." Hermione replied.

Ron tried to get him to talk as they went up the stair to the boys dormitories but all Harry said was: "Ron I'm really tired, I'll talk to you in the morning." Harry pulled his curtains around him and fell into dreams of fire and ashes.

**Comet Moon: I like the idea with Ginny, plus she would be the odd one out in the weasley family. Those are fun to do. Maybe.**

**DemigodWitch96: Your choices are noted. I have got a beta now, just a few days ago in fact.**

**LammySelfCJ: There will be two boys and girls. You may just like the Ravenclaw heir. She has real potential and really seems like an airy person.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rowling does. If I did then I would be rich, famous, and not on here.**

**To all those who have waited for the next Chapter. I'm extremely sorry. I've suffered from writers block and didn't know what to do next.**

**Harry Potter and the Elemental Towers**

Harry's head hit the pillow and sleep overcame him. He stood on a pool of fire, but it wasn't a pool it was the land itself. As far as his eye could see there was nothing but fire.

"Welcome child." A voice behind Harry said. Harry whirled and lost his balance. Behind him were three creatures a phoenix, a goblin, and a Hungarian Horntail.

"We are representatives of fire." The phoenix said. "The phoenix's, goblins, and dragons shall teach you how to truly control your inheritance."

"Since the forming of the Stone Prophecy we have been waiting for the one who would bring the balance to the world. Hopefully this will also bring about the equanimity of all races." The goblin said.

Harry made to grab his wand as the dragon opened its mouth. It paused for a second looking at the stick. "You won't need that anymore." It said and the wand disintegrated into ashes. "You shall receive a new wand when you complete you inheritance test."

"From the phoenix you receive the choice to have a burning day." The phoenix said. "If chose to have one your magic shall make your body grow quickly." The fire burned brightly around Harry for a moment before dying down again.

Ron jerked awake as the smell of fire permeated the room. He tore open his curtains and saw Harry's bed on fire. "FIRE!" He yelled out. There were crashes all over the tower as students woke up.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked appearing in the doorway. She saw the fire instantly. "Aguamenti." A jet of water shot out of her wand at the fire but it evaporated before it could touch.

"Get out of the tower." Ron yelled and there was an immediate scramble for the door. Terrified first and second years screamed as older students pushed them out of the tower. Hermione was the last to leave.

"Harry, are you in that fire?" She muttered to herself before disappearing with all of the other students.

Far below Gryffindor tower the as the Prophecy started to glow ruby. Outside the school on the southern-most edge of the school grounds a portion of the schools ground started to melt and occasionally spurts of fire shot out of the ground. When the tongues of fire disappeared all that was left was a boiling pit of magma.

"What is going on?" Dumbledore asked as he met the entire house of Gryffindor camped out on the seventh floor corridors floor.

"Professor Dumbledore." Ron said. "There was a fire in the dormitories. It wasn't fiend fyre, but we couldn't put it out. The water evaporated before it could touch the flames."

"Is every one out of there?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Ron said.

"No sir." Hermione said at the exact same time.

"Who's still in there?" Dumbledore asked Hermione for the sake of precaution.

"Harry never came out of there." Hermione said to Ron's horror. "I looked for him all night but he never appeared."

"I'm going in." Dumbledore said. "Stay back." He opened the common room door and was met with a wall of smoke. Coughing and with a wave of his wand Dumbledore vanished it. For a moments the common room was clear enough for them to see that nothing whatsoever had been damaged.

Another wave of smoke poured down the boy's dormitory stairs. "Stay out until I get back." He said.

As soon as Professor Dumbledore had disappeared Hermione started forward. "Hermione." Ron shot a hand out to stop her. "Professor Dumbledore said to stay here."

"I'm not staying here while Harry's trapped in there, Ron." Hermione snapped at him. "Harry's my friend, I'm going to go rescue him coming or not?"

"No." Ron said. "As much as I'm friends with you two, I'll wait out here for you to come back."

"Fine, some friend you are." Hermione snapped and entered the common room. Ron stood there wondering just what had gone wrong.

The goblin took a small step forward. "From the goblins you receive the goblin skill with smithing. With this knowledge bring down the reign of the entity known as Lord Voldemort."

Once again the fire around Harry rose up, but this time they did not die down and slowly inched higher. The goblin stepped back and the Hungarian Horntail stepped forward.

Hermione sprinted up the boy's staircase. The smoke flowing down was barely a trickle now. She threw open the door to Harry's and Ron's dorm. The fire on Harry's bed had grown larger, but Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Without thinking Hermione ran to Harry's bed and grabed the first thing that she could.

Ron's quilt beat at the flames in an attempt to put them out. The fire grew with every stroke and as Hermione lifted up for another slap, exploded.

The Hungarian Horntail opened its mouth to speak when a pillar of fire flew out of the ground next to Harry. The pillar disappeared as soon as it appeared and Hermione as left standing dazedly.

"This is not for the eyes of those untouched by the Sacred Fire." The Horntail growled. Harry instinctively stepped in front of her and the fire around him moved as well. "Step aside Firechild."

"No." Harry said starring the Horntail in the eye.

"This is a matter where you have no choice." The goblin said.

"Wait." The phoenix said causing the other to creatures to look at him. "They both feel like the same being. They have the feel of being one yet separate. Strong mortal magic is blocking the union of the duo."

The Horntail paused. "True they do have the feel of a Fire Yin and Yang. What mortal could block magic laid down at the beginning of time though?"

"We will permit her here." The goblin said. "She will share your gifts but to a lesser extent. There will be little control over fire, if you have a burning day then so shall she, as shall the final gift be shared. In addition we shall remove the magic blocking you from each other, but you must move into the Fire Tower the moment it is born."

"Agreed." Harry said feeling strangely relieved that they wouldn't kill Hermione. Don't get him wrong he was glad that she would live, but it was what the three said that disturbed him.

"My gift is that of personal abilities. From now on you shall have greater stamina, stronger muscles, better vision, stronger spells, and fire sight. Use these gifts well and you shall be granted a gift from the true fire."

The fire around Harry grew to envelope both him and Hermione. The heat of the flames burned hotter and hotter. The scar on Harry's head turned from black to a brilliant ruby and the form slowly expanded and changed. A ruby glow encircled Hermione's forehead as well. The fire's died down and they both vanished from the realm of fire.

Harry jolted into an upright position. He curled him hands into fists. One crushed soft ashes into powder and one curled up in bushy brown hair. Harry looked down. Both he and Hermione were in a pile of ashes. By some miracle they both still had their clothes on, but it confirmed one thing to Harry. That dream was real, and since it was real that meant that were some sort of Fire Yin and Yang.

"Harry, my boy," Someone said. Harry turned and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "Are you and Miss Granger all right?"

"We're fine." Harry said looking down at Hermione. She was still unconscious.

"Perhaps you two should go to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore said. Harry simply nodded. He picked up Hermione and left the room.

_Something is different about those two._ Dumbledore thought. _They couldn't have broken the block that I put on them. Ron needs to marry Hermione and Ginny needs to marry Harry. God knows that the Weasley's have always been a kindhearted family. The only reason they don't have much only is because they always help others out. If they marry Harry and Hermione, then that would bring their family prestige back._

Harry carried Hermione to the Hospital Wing leaving unmistakable smell of ash in his wake. Once he entered the room Madam Pomfrey came hustling over. "Don't over exert yourself deary." She said.

"I'm fine." Harry said as he set Hermione onto one of the beds.

"Now you get onto that one and wait for me to finish Miss Granger's check-up." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry did so and the old matron waved her wand over Hermione for awhile then moved to Harry. "Nothing is wrong but you two will stay here for the rest of the night, longer in Miss Granger doesn't wake up." She walked to her room muttering, "First month back at school and already there are accidents."

Hermione groaned and sat up. "Where are we?" She asked blearily.

"In the Hospital Wing." Harry said. "Hermione when you're feeling better, do you want to come with me to the Library we could probably find something out about what happened."

"Let's go now." Hermione said and as Harry watched her hair became less bushy and a little silkier. Unconsciously he felt his own hair and felt not a tangle but hair that was in some sort of order.

**Thanks to:**

**Comet Moon**

**BROOKLYNrose95: Ginny won't be an elemental but she definitely will be a Yin0Yang with probably the Slytherin Heir.**

**Lily887787: likely.**

**Okay I need ideas for the Slytherin and Hufflepuff heirs. I've got the Ravenclaw one but I am stumped for the others. Now, The usual stuff about reviews. PLEEEEEEEEASE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rowling does. If I did then I would be rich, famous, and not on here.**

**Harry Potter and the Elemental Towers**

Harry grabbed every book on fire and elementals that he could. Even after looking all night long he and Hermione couldn't find anything on Fire Yin and Yang's. "Still nothing." Hermione snapped slamming a book closed.

"Wait here's something." Harry said. "The Fire Yin-Yang are two people who are polar opposites. One is considered the calm and collected one, and the other is wild and dangerous. Of them we will not go into further detail as it is classified and technically a myth."

"Why even mention it then?" Hermione snapped.

"Does it say anything about Fire Yin-Yang in the law books?" Harry said.

Hermione grabbed a book at random and opened it. A few seconds later she gasped. "Those few who have a true Fire Yin-Yang carry the symbol of fire on their bodies. There is the weaker Fire Yin-Yang but those don't last long and soon dissolve. The Fire Yin-Yang is a legal marriage, provided it is a true Fire Yin-Yang."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"Who's there?" Filch said from about two isles over.

"Hurry." Harry said pulling out his invisibility cloak. Hermione ran at Harry and dove under the cloak as Filch turned the corner.

"I know that you're there. You can't hide." But he was already speaking to an empty room. Harry and Hermione were already out of the room and walking towards the Hospital Wing. The Common Room was repaired form the fire but Harry and Hermione had to stay where they were in case of fire damage.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." Harry and Hermione froze as they heard Madam Pompfrey calling for them.

"Yes?" Harry said innocently pulling the cloak off of them and turning the corner.

"Get back into the Hospital Wing." She snapped shoving them towards the doors. They got into bed obediently and fell asleep for the night.

Harry jerked awake as the sun rose. His heart beat fast and he looked around for a threat. My mind must be playing tricks on me. Harry thought and got out of bed. Madam Pomfrey looked up from another student who was injured in potions. "You are free to go." She said without looking up.

Harry left the Hospital Wing and entered the Great Hall. "No we're fine." Hermione said as Harry entered. Harry felt a quick rush of protectiveness as he saw Hermione surrounded by everyone.

Hermione's eyes lit up as they fell on Harry. "Harry." Ginny squealed and ran at him. Jealousy flashed through Hermione's eyes but it was concealed in an instant.

"Bloody hell mate." Ron said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry said unconsciously flattening his hair over the slight bump of his scar. His fingers froze halfway down his forehead. 'I couldn't have forgotten where it was.' Harry thought but even as he searched his forehead. It wasn't there. "I'll be right back." He muttered turning right back around and nearly sprinting out of the Great Hall.

Harry ran the sink in the nearest buys bathroom. He pulled back his bangs and looked at his forehead. His fingers weren't tricking him. The scar wasn't there, but faintly a crown-like design of flames danced on his forehead. "Firechild has now awoken." Harry muttered. Almost unconsciously he noticed that the fire on his cheek was gone.

Voldemort paced the room. The Khaosk Mirror was supposed to brought in today. "My Lord." A Death eater called. "We have it."

"Bring it in." Voldemort hissed. The Death Eaters wheeled in a large Chinese gong-like mirror. Unlike a normal mirror this mirror showed blood red, black, and golden swirls of color mixing in its depths. After it was in position they fled, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Who enters the presence of this mirror?" A voice asked. A shiver ran through the Death Eaters that had brought in the mirror.

"Lord Voldemort." Voldemort called out. Out of the mists the faint sight of an eye could be seen in the mist. Faintly it colored the mists silver.

"You wish for the power of The Khaosk Lords." It wasn't a question. "You know that we desire an equal price."

"Name it and it is yours." Voldemort said.

"Oh, no you name your wish first." The voice laughed.

"I wish for immortality." Voldemort said. "And the power to rule the world."

"That is a hefty wish." The voice agreed. "It will require a heady price."

"Name it." Voldemort repeated.

"I, Lord Sigma, High ruler of Khaosk, wish for entry into your world." The voice said.

"I, Lord Voldemort Shall do my best." Voldemort vowed.

"Now to help you achieve your ultimate goal." The eye blinked and disappeared. Just before it appeared again a few moments later a pile of old worn books appeared. "These are texts on true necromancy. Not the watered-down version you wizards have. This is true necromancy." A wave of power flowed out of the mirror. It became a tangible blood red and funneled into Voldemort. "This is only a taste of the power that will be yours if you help me into your world."

"I am your humble servant." Voldemort said to the eye.

"Good." Lord Sigma Said. "Now gather your whole soul together. You have cut your power apart with ripping your soul. But having done so you have allowed those soul pieces to grow in power. Gather them and allow me to enter your world."

Harry sat in front of the table fire that was in the center of his and Ron's desk. "Star, Candle, Flame, Fire. Burn away the veil of time. Allow me to see the future." This time instead of the fire disappearing and showing him a vision. The fire grew taller and into the form of a tower with a burning roof. A wall appeared around the tower, almost like the form of a fire frozen and layed on its side.

There was a strong ruby glow and the tower and wall turned into ruby. Fire destroyed the grass that was inside the wall and ashes fell from the top of the tower or a few seconds. Harry watched as true plants grew rapidly and in a small place in the center of a roundabout on the main path true fire plant grew. Plants made out of fire.

Harry heard his own voice speak as the gates opened. "Welcome to the refuge of Fire Tower. Located on our Southernmost tip of the Hogwarts grounds. It will need to be our sanctuary until the threat of the Khaosk Lord and Voldemort is rectified. It also doubles as a seal, keeping them inside the grounds."

He fire flared and in a large burst, burned up the last of the wood. "Mr. Potter, are you okay?" Trelawney asked winding her way over.

Outside fire roared up n the shape of the tower and wall.

"Mr. Potter?" Trelawney repeated. "Are you okay?"

"He's not moving Professor." Lavender Brown squeaked.

"Go get Madam Pompfrey." Trelawney said. Her voice was no longer dreamy and mystic, but serious and harsh. Lavender ran out of the trap door. "Now is not your rime Harry Potter." She said. "You still have many great things to do."

Lavender was back surprisingly quick and Madam Pomfrey was right behind her. Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry for a moment and frowned. "He needs to be in the Hospital Wing again." She sighed. "I might as well just book him a permanent bed. This is the second time he has been debilitated, in as many days." She levitated Harry, who was still in the position he was in after the fire exploded and carried him the Hospital Wing.

Hermione, sitting upright in her Ancient Runes class, crashed to the floor. The whole class stared at her as she shakily got up. "Professor Vector," She asked standing shakily. "Can I go to the Hospital wing? I don't feel too good."

"I'd say so Miss Granger, you just crashed to the ground." Vector said. "Now run along. I don't want my star pupil out of commission for her review test next time."

Hermione ran out of the class without even so much as a good-bye. The right side of her forehead burned prompting her to go right. She did so and ran without thinking. Every time her forehead burned she turned, until she came face to face with the Hospital wing.

"Miss Granger, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Is Harry okay?" Hermione said.

"How did you know that Mr. Potter was in danger?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "But yes he's fine. Though his magic is being drained by something."

"It awakes." Harry muttered. "It is calling. It knows the time is at hand and calls for its master. It is waiting for its master to step foot inside its walls. Then it will devour and destroy, and bring about the end of the age."

"What's waiting Harry?" Hermione asked. "What's waiting for its master?" Meanwhile Madam Pompfrey flood the Headmaster using the teachers network.

"It's the Tower of F…" Harry broke off as Professor Dumbledore placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, my boy, wake up." Dumbledore said gently.

"Where am I?" Harry asked opening emerald eye that danced like an open fire.

"In the Hospital Wing." Hermione said. "Something is draining your magic."

"Can you stop it?" Harry asked looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but whatever is draining your magic has tied itself to your life force. It should be impossible. However it is doing it." Madam Pompfery said.

"I saw something." Harry said. "In the fire, in Trelawneys. It was a tower made of a ruby type of fire. I entered through a gate and said something about it being a Sanctuary, and Voldemort, and something called Khaosk."

Dumbledore flinched. "Khaosk is a dimension that has been continually trying to enter our own. It is ruled by Lord Sigma, the strongest of the nine Lords of Ruin. Lord sigma is the strongest, followed by Lady Tau, Lady Delta, Lord Omega, Lord Gamma, Lady Omikron, Lord Iota, Lady Eta, and Lord Rho. If Voldemort is trying to open the pathway to the Khaosk realm… Then we are all in trouble."

"They don't sound that scary." Harry scoffed.

"Harry, they tried to break through when I fought Grinelwald." Dumbledore said. "I caught a glimpse of their dimension. It was just a smoking wasteland. Bodies lay strewn everywhere. Most were skeletons. Some were too disfigured. No plants, and no animals. Demons crawled, flew wriggled, and slithered."

Harry froze. "I had a fire vision about that. It showed what you described, except for the demons."

Hermione watched the exchange. "Sounds like a trip to the library." Hermione said. "With this on top of Fire Yin-Yang's then I have a lot on my plate."

"Fire Yin-Yang's?" Dumbledore asked.

"Apparently Hermione and I have one." Harry said. "From what we can find they are a legal form of marriage, and they have access to each other's power."

Dumbledore looked whipped. "Frankly, I am amazed that you have found out this much. I removed all of the books on the elemental Yin-Yang's."

"Then how are we supposed to learn if we can't read about them?" Hermione asked.

"Don't bother about it Hermione." Harry said. Hermione turned to him and gasped. His eyes were completely emerald and danced like fire. "Once the Fire Tower rises we shall have all of the books we need."

"Leave now." Madam Pomfrey said walking over. "He needs his rest and won't be able to get it if you are here."

Dumbledore and Hermione got up and walked out. Dumbledore walked to his office and Hermione walked into the library. Walking over to the history section and grabbed one of the books on ancient families. "I think that Harry belongs to the House of Gryffindor and I know he is of the Potter house but what can he do to inherit his tittles. The Sirius named Harry as his heir so what does that mean?"

She opened the book to the page about the House of Potter. _The House of Potter is an ancient family whose roots extend all the way to the time of the Founders of Hogwarts. Arguably the oldest house in wizarding history. The ones who are most opposed to this way of thinking are the Blacks and the Malfoys. Typically children can claim their lordship tittles at the age of 11._

Hermione closed the book. If she could find a way to get Harry to Gringotts them he should be able to claim his inheritance. Why didn't Dumbledore give Harry his inheritance though?

Harry walked to the nearest bathroom. He walked up to the nearest mirror and lifted his bangs. A ring of fire encircled his head. They writhed like a ruby forest fire. He put his hand over his mouth and inhaled. The smell of a fresh fire and ashes permeated his skin.

"Fire Tower is all that is needed." Harry muttered. "The last piece to the puzzle of who I am. And the beginning of another person's transformation." Outside the lava pool started to stir violently. Around the edge of the pool the lava rose up to form a wall that reached fifteen feet high. In the center a perfect circle of lava rose up and continued high into the sky.

It gained a pointed tip and flames licked their way over it. As though light from the inside it glowed a blinding ruby, strangely though the light illuminated nothing. When the glow faded a tower stood where the lava and fire had once rested.

**Thanks to:**

**Brooklyn-Donn: thank you.**

**Carebear114: you'll have to read the next chapter which should be up before the month is over.**

**Smitty: Thanks for the advice, I think I'm now permanently blind. Just kidding but I got over it.**

**Micheal4HPGW: Sorry about that it is now changed. It was originally planned to be a HP/GW, gut I changed my mind.**

**DanielWhite: no sorry. It will be Hermione Ginny will however Marry the Slythrin or Hufflepuff heir.**

**phantombrick: thanks for the names, but if you please note them in next it will be much appreciated.**

**Okay I need ideas for the and Hufflepuff heirs. I've got the Ravenclaw one but I am stumped for the other. Right now you can vote on the Hufflepuff Heir.**

**Halloween has arrived quickly but I didn't want any attacks or anything since Voldy is now learning true necromancy. A fight will happen though.**

**Now, The usual stuff about reviews. PLEEEEEEEEASE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rowling does. If I did then I would be rich, famous, and not on here.**

**Harry Potter and the Elemental Towers**

Inside the Great Hall a single person sat on the floor in a corner. Long blond hair covered her face and the occasional hiccup echoed through the empty room. Her thought were drifting to the only time when she had been accepted. The DA. Now just normal students who did nothing to fight the Dark Lord. All except for one, Harry Potter.

White light shone Throughout the Great Hall breaking into the girls thoughts. The girl in the corner jumped as the air began to move around her. The air dragged her into the center on the room. She struggled against the wind as it grew stronger.

The air whipped into a tornado whirling around the girl forcing hair across her face. A diamond sphere settled onto the hollow on her neck and a diamond ring twirled around her finger.

On her cheek a tornado appeared twirled occasionally blowing out some dust along with a small breeze. As darkness claimed her she saw the white light from the prophecy fade and a dark figure grabbed her.

Harry bolted into a sitting position. The fire had stirred as though ruffled by a great wind. Great… Wind… Airchild. Getting up quickly he sprinted down the corridor.

"Get back into bed", "What are you doing up?", "Stop running in the halls." And other such shouts from the paintings followed him to the Great Hall.

He thrust the doors open only to driven back by a fierce wind. Harry struggled past the wind and leaned against the wall next to the door. Luna Lovegood was surrounded by a large torado.

The blinding white light that the prophecy was spewing forth faded and Harry barely made it in time to catch her before she hit the ground. "Luna Lovegood." Harry said. "Revealed on the Autumnal Equinox. The time of the air."

Harry lifted her up and left the castle. He let his feet take him to the Hospital… but this wasn't it. Looking up Harry found himself in front of a large ruby gate with images of flickering fire covering them. The doors opened revealing an obsidian path towards the tower. Harry hesitated a moment before setting foot on the obsidian. The doors swung closed.

Lava boiled on both sides of the path. Open obsidian boxes floated in the lava carrying trees and bushes and other plants. Harry ignored two paths that branched off and circled a roundabout that held plants that looked to be made up of pure flames.

The path took him to the tower in the center. It looked to be thirty stories high and the roof looked like writhing flames. The doors opened as Harry entered and he walked up the stairs. He reached the top floor and laid Luna down on the only bed that wasn't some shade of ruby.

Luna jolted awake. He eyes flew open and she looked around at the tower. Ruby shades covered everything. The hair on her right stirred as wind drifted by. Luna put a hand up to her cheek to feel it, but only felt smooth skin.

"You'll need a mirror to see the mark of Air." A voice beside her said. Luna flew around almost falling off of the bed in the process.

"Who are you?" She called out. Out of the shadows stepped Harry, but not the Harry she had seen this morning. This Harry had ruby hair that looked like phoenix feathers and burning ruby eyes. He wore something that looked like fire in the form of skin tight-shirt and shorts. His fingernails were ruby and Luna suspected so were his toenails. Finally his skin had a red orange cast to it. "Harry?"

"Yes, Airchild." Harry said. "Do you know what you have become?"

"That prophecy said something about the elements…" Luna said as she thought about the prophecy. "I am Airchild."

"Yes." Harry said. "Halfway to the revealing of Waterchild, you will gain your inheritance. Until then you will go through the same changes that I have. There are some things that must be learned but you are not ready to learn them."

"It's about the Final Battle isn't it?" Luna said a little sadly.

"Yes, and beyond the final battle. It's about what we have become and our new role." Harry said.

"Why has your form changed?" Luna asked.

"My magic has changed me and as a result so has it changed my body."Harry replied.

"So I will change too?" Luna asked sounding faraway.

"That is a conversation for another day." Harry said putting his hand on her shoulder and pushing her down slightly. "For now, sleep and prepare for training."

Lord Voldemort opened the final book, It was entitled Uniting through the Khaosk Mirror. The first page held 'The Ritual of Summoning the Dark Riders.' Voldemort memorized every word in the ritual and continued on to the next, and the next, and the next.

Finally he reached the back of the book. The Ritual of Joining the Khaosk and the Earth.

_The joining of Khaosk and the Earth is one of the most powerful rituals devised by the Lords. It unites the realms of the Solar and the Khaosk. However it needs ingredients that are the purest and cleanest. Those touched by darkness cannot handle them for long and all attempts to create a ritual with dark ingredients have proved unsuccessful._

_The ritual requires:_

_1 mane of a unicorn_

_1 gallon of unicorn blood_

_3 phoenix tears_

_1 scale of a divine dragon_

_9 whiskers from the Dream Cat_

_8 teeth of a vela_

_2 fruit of the purity plant_

_3 quarts of the blood of a human fireborn_

_10 hairs from the head of a human airborn_

_2 vials of tears of a human waterborn_

_1 pond of the bone of a human earthborn_

Other such ingredients were listed but four stumped Voldemort. The human fireborn, waterborn, airborn, and earthborn.

"Get in here Lucius." Voldemort growled. "Tell me, how goes the work on destabilizing Hogwarts?"

"Very well my Lord." Lucius responded from his position on the floor. "My son has convinced almost all of Slytherin house to support you. It was expected for Potter to stick his nose in, but my son has reported Potter spending a lot of time in the Hospital Wing and yesterday he was seen entering a tall tower made of ruby."

"This ruby tower." Voldemort said slowly. "Does it have any magical properties?"

"It radiates intense heat and burns anyone who touches it. My son also reports Potter smelling like ashes and that same smell is redolent around the tower."

"Has he gotten inside the tower."

"No my lord, he has not even been able to enter the front gate."

"Has he flown over the wall yet?"

"No my Lord."

"Tell him to, I hate incompetence."

"Fight away my lord." Lucius slowly backed out of the room.

**Thanks to:**

**Okay there were no reviews so thanks to all who have so far reviewed.**

**Okay I need ideas for the and Hufflepuff heirsRight now you can vote on the Hufflepuff Heir. If you don't want me to chose one them go to my profile and click on the 'Hufflepuff Heir' vote. The clock is ticking towards the Slytherin Heir, just don't try to vote for them yet.**

**I will give a cybernetic hug and kiss to whoever can figure out what I mean by: Fireborn, Airborn, Waterborn, and Earthborn.**

**Now, The usual stuff about reviews. PLEEEEEEEEASE.**


End file.
